Oh, boy
by fictionlover94
Summary: Wedding time! Based on books, ch3 Molly wedding. Read and review. Eventually will have all the historical girls.
1. Felicity

**Authors note: I do not support Ben Lissie as a romantic pairing. But I do support them as close friends and this is just that. Minor BenOC, more of a friendship story. Its Ben's wedding day, and this is the words spoken before the I do. **

Felicity Merriman looked over at Ben. Today was his wedding day, and it was tough. Ben's parents didn't want him in the militia, and had arranged him a marriage. Ben was a bit relieved when it was a friend of his: Aubrey Laurel Huntington.

"Lissie," he asked from behind her. He looked good on his wedding day. Since the ceremony lasted about 10 minutes at the most.

"Hello Ben," she replied lightly. He was in his good church clothes and was pulling at his collar.

She was just finish talking to Aubrey and she was impatient. She looked pretty in her bright light blue dress. It had ruffles and had a square neckline. She was nice enough, just a bit bossy here and there. Like an older sister to her.

"So its my wedding day. I just can't believe my parents; an arranged marriage." He keeps talking to himself, not believing what was happening. Felicity thought that this was the perfect time.

"Ben at least your parents thought of your feelings," she said feeling hopeless. She wanted to cheer him up not make his parents sound like there selfish.

"Felicity, thank you for being here-" he was cut off by Lissie. She didn't want this. When he wasn't working at fathers store, he was sulking. He wanted so bad to join the militia. Instead he was getting married.

"Ben, I know you wanted to join the militia. You didn't want your life to be like this. I supported you when you wanted to join, but your parents didn't. Your parents thought what was best for you. They weren't being selfish. They wanted to see you happy, with a family. A friend was the right thing for them to do. I might not even know my husband, father will arrange it for me. Consider yourself lucky Ben." She straighened her turquiose dress and looked at him straight in the eye. Her green meet his brown.

"Do you always have to be right?" a smile tugged at his lips. "Your right, I was thinking off my own needs, to be in the militia. I should want to see my parents happy. My parents had me at an old age, and wouldn't want more kids. They want to see my kids, there grandchildren."

"I take you forgive me, for lashing out a bit. I have a hot temper you know."

"Yes Lissie, I forgive you. I can't blame my mother for not wanting to see me hurt in the war. I just wish I could convince them otherwise."

"Ben you have to quit thinking of what if. Whats happening now, is happening." She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and smiled. Both were glad to be here.

"You know Ben, you could have married me," she said teasingly. She really couldn't think of anything to say after the sweet moment.

"You know I couldn't do that. Well I could but I don't think I'm lucky enough. I'm very fortunate to know you though. Maybe my kids, if I have any, will be like you in many ways. "

"Oh your going to have kids. Aubrey will make sure of it, she wants at the least 4 kids."

"Then I'm in for a rude awakening."

* * *

**_Four years later. Lissie: 16  
Ben: 22_**

Lissie looked at the baby girl. Ben did in fact have 4 kids and Aubrey expecting another. Today was her wedding day. She was to be married to Sir Cedric Morington. He was nice and close to her social rank. She glared unhappily at her reflection in the mirror. Elizabeth will not be here for she was on her honeymoon.

"Hi Lissie," said a voice. Ben of all people.

"Hi Ben. Its my wedding day, so what do you think of me?" She twirled around in her white dress. She was getting good at dancing in it.

"Beautiful. You know I just got finished threatening Sir Cedric. He won't be giving you trouble when it comes to horses. And what to expect. You don't cook, you don't clean, and don't order around slaves. You're in charge of the stable."

She sent him a look that told him to be serious.

"Ben were you nervous on your wedding day. I never thought to ask it until now."

"Not really. I knew Aubrey half my life, and I knew what I was getting into. Lissie, don't worry to much, your father knew Cedric was the right guy. He is one lucky man."

"Oh Ben!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Felicity, the younger one, Ben and Aubrey's first daughter, walked into room.

"I ready," they both laughed and made there way into the church yard. Spring is a great time for a wedding.


	2. Samantha

**Authors note: Eddie did get an attitude adjustment as he got older. Samantha is 19 years old. Due to me reading to much, this chapter on Eddie and Samantha is pretty accurate. If not please let me know. **

_Spring 1914_

Samantha Parkington shut the locket around her neck. She was staring again at her beautiful mother Lydia. It was her wedding day, and she had no parents ready to share it with. Her beloved grandmary, passed away about a month ago. The wedding had been postponed for a month. Uncle Gard and aunt Cornelia was there.

She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was crying because of her missing mother, a piece of her that should be with her on this day. Not that she was getting married to Eddie Ryland. Over the years he had gotten an attitude ajustment. When her grandfather, gradmary's second husband had died, thats were they met. Shortly afterward they courted and today was her wedding day.

She looked down at her mothers wedding dress. Another piece she had left of her. It was white nineteen century style corset dress, with medieval style sleeves. The skirt was pleated at the waist. She could barely breathe, she dress dated back to the 19th century and to fit in it the corset had to be tight.

Tears was falling down her face. Her adoptive sister, Nellie peaked in. She looked at her tear stricken face.

"Samantha are you okay?" her voice was soft and comforting.

"I can't do it. I can't get married today. Everything I've tried to take in. Its too much. My locket, the dress, I just want my mother here."

"Samantha it'll be alright. I was married after mother passed away and that was just recently."

"Samantha," called her uncle Gard. He was to escort her down the hall. Nellie quickly left the extra room. Sam pulled at the veil, and took her uncles arm. She quickly wiped her face, and turned toward the doors.

"Sam are you okay?" he asked concerned and looked at her. His face was soft and eyes comforting. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing. Its not that I love Eddie, even though I can question that. Its just that my mother." Gard raised his brows. She hadn't asked about her in years. He didn't think that she would be thinking of her today.

"I've always imanged her here with me. I just now its not possible."

"Samantha, here's something I'd thought you'd know. You looked exactly like your mother on your wedding day. The same dress, the same smile, and large brown eyes. You really are Lydia's daughter, and she would be very glad to see you today." Samantha smiled and walked down the asile.

**_short flashback _**

"Samantha Anne Parkington," her mothers voice was light and airy. Laughter filled the air with joy and warm feelings.

"Momma I love you," said Samantha's 6 year old voice.

"I love you too sweetie." Her mother embraced her lovingly. The smell of her perfume was strong and she loved the smell. She started to cry a bit.

"Momma you don't go." Her voice was filled with sorrow. She didn't want her mother to leave so soon. Her parents were to go on a boating trip and she was staying with granmary.

"Samantha I'll always be with you. Heart and soul, just remember that." She never saw her mother after the parting. She remember the words she spoke of. 'I'll always be with you.'

_**end short flashback**_


	3. Molly

**Authors note: ****I realize I have 25 hits for chapter one, and 16 hits for chapter 2. Can someone please leave a review, if you have an idea? Anonymous reviews are accepted. Please and thank you. Ronnie is not an OC he played a role in a molly mystery **

Molly looked down at her wedding dress. The war was over for a while now. Her aunt and father had came back for good. The war results was horrible. Her soon to be husband, Ronnie, had a uncle with battle fatigue. She smiled when she remember when she meet him. He seemed to hate her. She was happy when he won the Eisenhower award.

The door opened behind her and it was Ronnie. He looked really nice in the black suit.

"Ronnie its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she hissed hiding behind the arm chair in the corner of the room. He rolled his eyes and looked skeptical at her.

"I don't believe in supersition. I didn't think you would be."

"Ever since Susan and Ricky's marriage a year ago, I was. Ricky accidently saw her and she nearly died in a premature birth. I'm not taking that kind of risk." She closed her eyes briefly and looked at his deep green eyes.

"The ceremony starts soon, you should really be up there."

"I'll see you later then. You better show up even if your unlucky." He winked at her and left to meet the minister. She pulled her glasses up her nose, and straightened her skirt of the dress. Looking in the mirror she felt like she was looking into the future. Staring at it she noticed a shift. She could see herself in 20 years with kids and a white picket fence.

Shaking her head of the image she walked down the asile.

* * *

Please review, if your reading. I'm running out of ideas! Sorry if its short, thats all i had to put in this chapter.


	4. Kaya and Brown Deer

**This is more of a drabble because I don't have a copy of Kaya's world and I'm not sure which website I should go to for an offical wedding of the time. **

Kaya looked over at her sister she looked really pretty in the home made deer skin dress. Her sister Brown Deer getting married to Cut Cheek. He was handsome and was a great older brother to her. But her sister has to leave she was to live with Cut Cheek and his family when they had there first child they were going to live alone in the villiage with everybody else.

"You know I love you right Kaya?" said Brown Deer and Kaya hugged her sister. On day Kaya was going to be just as a lovely bride as her sister is.

"I love you too Brown Deer," Kaya said letting go. She then meet eyes with Two Hawks she smiled shyly and hoped he wanted to marry her one day.


	5. Addy

**Okay I have never read an Addy book so please bear with me! Again I don't really own and short again. Having not read the entire series like I did with Josephina or Kirsten man I've got to read them all **

Addy, Addy, Addy," said the voice in her head. She had to shake this feeling out of her head. She was free and no longer a slave, it was time to be somebody get married have kids.

"Addy its time to get up you're getting married!" cried out her little sister Esther. She thought of her husband to be he was everything a girl would want in a guy. She thought of Wally and smiled all the flutters in her stomach seemed to come back. This day wasn't going to be so bad. Silently she got up and put on her white dress.

According to mama white was very becoming when it came to wedding dresses. She smiled and walked out with her head held high.


	6. Julie

**I don't own the american girl franchise. Please dont sue me! *shifty eyes* I'm turning all of these stories into drabbles. **

Julie looked at herself in the mirror boy oh boy she was excited. She knew TJ since she moved here and have been friends ever since. She was in the dress that she picked out with Ivy. It was really pretty off the shoulder and had ruffles all across the skirt.

"You look really pretty Julie," said Ivy walking in. She was in a tradional red chinese dress. As her maid of honor she was going to be the first one walking down the asile.

"Thanks so do you? Is T.J. nervous?" asked Julie.

"No he's not," giggle said Ivy. Julie however was really anxious.


	7. Kirsten

**I don't own the american girl franchise. Please dont sue me! *shifty eyes* I'm turning all of these stories into drabbles. **

Kirsten looked over her shoulder. Her cousin, Lisbeth, was getting married and she was going to meet singing bird. She thought to talk out her feelings with singing bird. She had been back and singing bird had some news too.

"Kirsten guess what?"

"What singing bird?" asked Kirsten she was curious to know what her friends news would be.

"I made a friend when I was out west, her name is Singing Rain and her sister was getting married. All travelers stopped and watched. I got you a gift while I was there." Singing bird passed out a shell that was a creamy rich brown color.

"I got it from the ocean there. What is your news?"

"My cousin Lisbeth is getting married and i wanted to talk to you about it," said Kristen. She had time to get back.


	8. Kit

**I don't own the american girl franchise. Please dont sue me! *shifty eyes* I'm turning all of these stories into drabbles. **

Kit Kitterage was sweeping, she never knew it but when she was nervous she would clean. The depression was over and now the country's at war with Japan. It was a time for hope and new beginnings her new beginning, getting married. She was getting married to the one person Sterling, his mother was getting everything prepared.

"Hey are you ready?" asked her friend Ruthie, who was still crushing on Charlie. Charlie was married though his wife's name is Susan and she's a cook she works as a cooking teacher. Charlie works in Cinncinati as the manager at the Reds stadium.

"Yep," said Kit getting ready. Everybody was there even Will.


	9. Rebecca

**I don't own the american girl franchise. Please dont sue me! *shifty eyes* I'm turning all of these stories into drabbles. **

Rebecca looked down at her dress. It was really pretty and she thought of the glass she had to break. She was having a tradional Jewish wedding and her husband Anthony was already out there. He was Jewish too and both were getting ready for the breaking of the glass.

"Ready?" asked Rose, Sadie, and Sophie.

"Yep!" said Rebecca very happy this is the part everybody seemed to look forward to at weddings.

"Come on then," said Sadie and then everybody left the room.


	10. Josephina

**I don't own the american girl franchise. Please dont sue me! *shifty eyes* I'm turning all of these stories into drabbles. Last chapter! **

"Josephina, thank you for getting married to my grandson. I thought he would never get married," said Patrick's grandmother Natalie. She was hugging Josephina and Josephina hugged her back. She was getting married to that americano, and this was it.

"You're welcome," said Josephina and they pushed apart.

"I know its a bit different from not getting married to a hispanic man but I think you two would have a great future," said Natalie and both of them exited the church.


End file.
